Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 1
Debut of Khyber's Pet: Part 1 is the 9th episode and season finale two parter episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. 'Plot' The episode begins with a ship heading to earth. Khyber: Well well back to this rock, Ben Tennyson will pay for what he did. Khyber's Pet: Grrrrrr Khyber: Hello old friend you will help me achieve my prize..........to kill Ben Tennyson LATER Ben walks out of Mr. Smoothies with a Blueberry Smoothy. Ben: (Slurp) yum this is delicious its so good to have some down time. Rook and Gwen then walk over. Rook: Ben perhaps we should go on patrol again. Ben: Are you serious I just got a drink for goodness sake. Gwen: Ben you need to take this hero stuff seriously. Ben: Yeah ok after this drink. They soon heard screaming from the distance. Gwen: What was that. Rook: Im not sure. Suddenly a big beast was running toward them. Ben: Oh crud Hero time. Ben switched through the selections of aliens. Ben: Ok Fourarms lets go. Ben pushed the Omnitrix down and turned into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Oh man I go for muscle and I get miniscule this is ripped. The beast was drawing closer. In the distance Khyber is seen watching. Khyber: Well old friend the Nemetrix has served you well, Dr Psychobos was telling the truth let us see if Buglizard can bring me my trophy. Stinkfly shot blasts of goo at Buglizard not doing any damage. Buglizard countered with a blast of gas blocking stinkfly's sight. Stinkfly: Oh.....he..is blocking my sight it has a counter for all my moves. Gwen: Were coming Rook used his proto tool and changed it into a bow-in-arrow. Gwen: MEXA INDINAS IVERICTUS. Gwen shot a massive blast of mana at Buglizard but it seemed to have no effect. Rook shot at Biglizard but his attack was also ineffective. Buglizard glared at both Gwen and Rook and released Gas from its throat and knocked out Rook and Gwen. Stinkfly: Gwen and Rook oh man I need someone better then this. Stinkfly pressed down the Omnitrix and turned into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Ay thats better yo Buglizard shot a blast of goo at Shocksqautch but Shocksquatch dodged. Shocksquatch the released a massive blast of electricity defeating Buglizard. Shocksquatch: Yeah and thats how they do it ay. Khyber then whistles calling back his pet. Buglizard retreated to Khyber. Shocksquatch turned back to Ben. Ben: Whoa that was hard phew. In the distance Khyber and his pet are watching. Khyber: Good job old friend that was good for a first go but Ben Tennyson is not out of my reach he will be the ultimate trophy on my wall. LATER Gwen: Sorry for getting taken out early that thing was crazy strong I think I better go and do some research I will see you guys later. Rook: Ciao Ben looked at Rook strangely. Rook: That is a greeting in a language on Earth is it not. Ben: Uh yeah. AT KHYBERS SHIP Khyber: well old friend Ben Tennyson's friends were in the way quite a bit I think we should go after them next and that will leave Ben Tennyson to us GO. Khyber's Pet then runs off. AT THE PLUMBER LIBRARY Gwen: This is impossible the species that attacked Ben is not registered in the Sentient species list could it possibly be non-sapient. Grandpa Max: Whats wrong honey. Gwen: Well a creature randomly attacked Ben today and its species is not listed in any of the plumber archives. Max: Well perhaps its Non-sapient. Khyber: Correct old man Dr. Psychobos is a genius bit im here for the girl. Gwen: Who are you. Max: Thats Khyber The Huntsman he collects trophies of those he defeats feared by many. Khyber: Well thanks for the introduction go my pet bring me the girl. Gwen: Girl Khyber's Pet transformed into a giant rock like beast. Khyber: Crabdozer cam eout nicely get her and get rid of the old man. Crabdozer leapt for Max but Gwen blocked it with her shields but it was broken by the beast soon after. Gwen: MILCIUS VERITERAZ ELZA MIKA ZIKS. A tornado of Mana threw Crabdozer into the wall knocking down the library on top of Gwen and Max. Khyber's Pet turned back into dog form. Max and Gwen were unconcious and Khyber took away Gwen. With Max trying to get loose. Max: Gwen No....... Max passed out. and all the plumbers were either injured or dead. Khyber: One down two to go let us go old friend. Khyber's Pet: Grrrrrrr END 'Major Events' *Khyber returns. *Khyber's Pet makes his debut. *Stinkfly makes his first re-appearance. *Max Tennyson returns. *Buglizard makes his debut. *Crabdozer makes his debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson 'Villains' *Khyber *Khyber's Pet 'Aliens' *Stinkfly (First re-appearance) *Shocksquatch 'Nemetrix Aliens' *Buglizard(Debut) *Crabdozer (Debut) 'Trivia' *Gwen is captured in this episode by Khyber. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil